Nouveu départ pour une nouvelle vie
by angele51
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7éme année. Amour , Trahison, Joie et peine sont a venir.
1. Chapter 1

Dans cette fic Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Voldemort est toujours la plus fort que jamais voilà je précise maintenant bonne lecture.  
Chapitre 1.  
Je vais vous raconter mon histoire mais d'abord commençons par le début. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Hermione Granger j'ai 18 ans et demain (dimanche) je vais rentrer à Poudlard pour ma 7éme et dernière année et en plus de sa j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-chef ça veut dire que j'aurais un appartement à moi et avec mon homologue que je ne sais toujours pas qui ça va être. Mais avant sa je dois vous dire que depuis 5 mois j'ai un formidable petit ami et oui moi la sang-de-bourbe, le rat de bibliothèque, la miss je c'est tout, j'ai un petit ami justement je m'apprête à le rejoindre je vais quand même vous le décrire alors il s'appelle Maxime il est grand brun aux yeux marron il a 19 ans ce qu'il y a de plus banale me dirais vous mais j'en suis amoureuse. Aujourd'hui je le vois pour la dernière fois avant mon départ mais ne vous inquiété pas je le revois dans 1 semaine, tien justement quand on parle du loup :

-Max : coucou ma petite chérie d'amour ça va ?

Moi : coucou mon petit ange oui ça va et toi ?

Max : bien sûr. Alors qu'es que tu as prévu pour le dernier jour avec toi

Moi : je voulais faire du shopping ensuite manger et après ciné c'est bon ?

Max : t'inquiète ma douce.

Me revoilà j'ai passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie et a oui je vous ai pas dit suis-je bête mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur il vient avec moi pour ma dernière année, je vais vous présenter alors il se prénomme Kévin il est grand blond aux yeux vert il a aussi 18 ans. Vous vous demandé surement comment on s'est connu c'est tous simple nos parent été amis donc voilà. Ce soir Kévin dort chez moi pour être à l'heure à la gare car avec lui faut s'attendre à le voir arrivé avec 1h de retard.

Le soir arriva … Dring. Dring…

-Moi : je vais ouvrir maman

Kévin : salut Zoziane

Moi : salut Bigitte entre. (Narrateur : Ne vous inquiété pas c'est un petit délire avec un ami).

Kévin : alors tu es prête pour se soir par ce que tu vas souffrir j'ai ramené Freddy les griffes de la nuit.

Moi : pff t'est con tempi tu seras la pour me protégé

Kévin : Rêve si ta peur je te laisse crevé

Moi : bien sûr. Et je lui tire la langue.

Moi : et pour ce soir tu veux commander quoi des pizzas ? Ou tu veux que je prépare des pates ?

Kévin : oui bien sur toi des pates tu vas tout faire cramé non je préfère pizza.

Moi : ah ben merci dit que je fais de la merde a mangé. Dis-je en rigolant.

1heure plus tard nous voilà devant le film et on mange nos pizzas. Je commence à avoir peur juste dès le début, le pire se fut à un moment mon crétin de meilleur ami a eu une idée tellement intelligente c'est de me faire peur. Voyer vous vers le milieu du film il me dit qu'il va au toilette alors déjà là j'avais super peur. Mais je m'y attendais pas quand il revient il s'est placé derrière le canapé et ma plaqué sa main sur ma bouche j'ai cru que j'allais mourir je pensais que l'on m'attaqué et après il s'est assis à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était mais bon ça va il a était gentil il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit désolé et qu'il voulait juste me faire un peut rire. Je vous dis il est fou mais je l'aime mon frère de cœur, bon maintenant je vais regarder le film avec lui.

Me revoilà le film est fini j'ai peur comme vous pouvais pas imaginer mais mon très chère frère étais là pour me rassuré bon maintenant je vais vous dire bonne nuit car demain est une grande journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche c'est le grand départ mais nous avons encore toute la matinée et l'après-midi pour profiter des dernier instant chez moi. Pendant ce temps mes parents, Kévin et moi on va aller au cinéma en famille surtout que mes parents je les revois que pour les vacances de noël. Après le film maman et papa nous on laissait en ville justement on se dirige vers un parc, on va toujours la haut.

Kévin : mione j'ai peur de pas être accepté à Poudlard, enfin c'est surtout d'être séparé de toi que j'ai le plus peur par ce que tu es ma petite sœur de cœur.

Moi : t'inquiète pas même si on n'est pas dans la même maison ça n'empêchera pas de se voir et de passé des moments comme on passe en ce moment. Dis-je en lui faisant un câlin

Kévin : oui tu n'as pas tort.

Moi : et oui moi j'ai toujours raison.

On a passaient une superbe après-midi à se remémorais le bon vieux temps. L'heure du départ approche Kévin et moi on se prépare car le train est à 18h. Je suis trop pressé car je vais revoir mes meilleures amies qui sont le célèbre Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley que l'on surnomme Ron et Ginevra Weasley qui préfère quand on l'appelle Ginny.

-Maman : Kévin, Hermione dépêché vous faut qu'on parte il est 17h30

Moi : c'est bon on descend t'inquiète pas

Moi : Kévin s'il te plait grouille ton cul

Kévin : oui 10 secondes la gare est à coté

Moi : je c'est mais bon je ne veux pas louper le train et même quand tu dors ici faut que tu trouves le moyen d'être long. Dis-je en rigolant.

Kévin : ta gueule grosse truie

Moi : moi aussi je t'aime. Dis-je en rejoignant ma mère

Nous sommes arrivés à la gare on dit au revoir à mes parents et nous traversons le mur (Narrateur : normalement les moldus peuvent pas mais petite exception cette fois ci) donc je reprends nous traversons le mur et je vois de suite Harry Ron et Ginny qui viennent à notre rencontre. A oui faut que je vous dise il on l'air surpris de me voir avec Kévin c'est la 1ere foi qu'ils vont faire sa connaissance mais je leurs en aient déjà parlé dans mes nombreuse lettre :

-Harry : coucou mione et Kévin c'est ça ?

Kévin : non, moi c'est Zoziane

Moi : Abruti va. Dit-je a kévin et je me retourne vers Harry en lui disant

Moi : et non Harry il s'appelle bien Kévin Zoziane c'est un délire entre nous.

Ron et Ginny : content(e ) de te revoir.

Moi : moi aussi je suis trop contente vous m'avais manqué, bon ces pas le tous mais si on montait dans le train avant qu'il part sans nous.

Nous allons dans le train et on cherche un compartiment vide enfin moi bien sur je dois aller dans celui des préfets-en -chef.

Moi : désolé les amies je dois me rendre dans le compartiment des préfet-en-chef.

Ron : ah dommage j'aurais bien voulu que tu restes.

Moi : moi aussi Ron mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, a tout à l'heure et toi Kévin surtout fais pas de blague idiote !

Kévin : et arrête je n'en fais jamais.

Moi : bien sûr, bon je vous rejoins à la table des Gryffondors

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Kevin: a tout à l'heure.

Justement j'arrive devant ce fameux compartiment j'ouvre la porte et la malheur….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Et là malheur qui se tient devant moi mon pire ennemi j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy. Pour vous expliquer qui est se mec alors déjà c'est un serpentard ensuite il se croit supérieur aux autres, c'est un fils à papa, il rabaisse moi et mes amies depuis notre entrée à Poudlard et surtout il va suivre les traces de son père qui est mangemort. Je rentre enfin dans le compartiment et à peine assise qu'il me dit :

Drago Malfoy : Tien mais qui voilà notre très chère sang-de-bourbe comment ta fait pour être nommé.

Moi : et toi Malfoy combien ton père a payé pour être nommé.

D.M : ferme la Granger tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Moi : ou quoi tu vas me faire du mal. Dis-je en me posant sur la banquette.

D.M : sale sang-de-bourbe.

Et durant tout le trajet qui dura 1h aucun des 2 ne se parlèrent mais se foudroyer du regard. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination Hermione rejoignit ses amies tandis que Drago lui rejoignit ses 2 seuls amis qui ne sont autre que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui appartiennent aussi à la maison Serpentard. Pendant ce temps Hermione arriva auprès de ses amies qui ont remarqués qu'elle était plutôt énervée se fut Ginny qui parla en 1er :

Ginny : qu'es que ta mione ?

Moi : Ah mais rien juste que je vais devoir me tapé un appart avec une fouine !

Ron : ce n'est pas possible, tu es sur de toi ?

Moi : bien sûr que oui ne soit pas stupide je n'irai pas dire sa si s'était pas vrais.

Ron : oui je c'est bien mais non rien. *je me tais vu le regard qu'elle me jette* (Narrateur : je tien a précisé que sa * sa voudras dire que le personnage parle dans sa tête)

Kévin : ne t'inquiète pas ma sœur on est là pour toi

Moi : oui merci les amies je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je vous avais pas à mes coté.

Harry : normale on est indispensable !

C'est dans la joie que tous le petit groupe arrivèrent devant la grande salle, et bien sûr nous rejoignons notre table tous sauf Kévin qui doit attendre les directives du directeur pour savoir où il doit se placé. Tien voilà justement Dumbledore qui commence a parlé, il nous rappelle les règles et c'est à ce moment qu'il dit :

-Dumbledore : Mes chère élève je vous prie d'accueillir un nouvel élève Monsieur Kévin Saltzaman qui veut apprendre comment est la vie d'un sorcier vous aurais donc compris que c'est un moldus. Monsieur Saltzman placé vous à côté de l'un de nos professeur s'il vous plait. Maintenant je voudrais vous présenté les nouveaux préfets-en-chef Drago Malfoy pour Serpentard et Hermione Granger pour Gryffondor, sur ce je vous souhaite bon appétit. Et je voudrais ajouter une dernière chose monsieur Saltzman, monsieur Malfoy et Mlle Granger je vous demande de bien vouloir me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le diner.

Le diner terminer Kévin, Malfoy et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivé Dumbledore commença a parlé :

Dumbledore : Je vous ai demandé de venir car je dois vous parler. Déjà Monsieur Saltzman je vais vous placé dans la maison Serpentard je vois en vous beaucoup de détermination et je crois que vous été rusé. Je voulais aussi vous faire part a vous et à Mlle Granger que j'autorise l'utilisation du portable mais bien entendu que dans votre chambre et pour Mlle Granger que dans votre salle commune mais je compte sur vous 3 pour que vous ne dite rien aux autre élève car je ne veux pas faire de dispute c'est compris ?

Kévin, Malfoy et Moi : oui professeur.

Dum : Bien monsieur Saltzman vous pouvais disposer et aller dans votre salle commune et vous avais une chambre que pour vous. Bonne soirée et a demain pour vos cours.

Kévin : merci bonne soirée a vous aussi.

Dum : Maintenant Monsieur Malfoy et Mlle Granger je vais vous expliquer votre nouvelle fonction vous devais faire régné l'ordre, vous pouvais retirer des point a des élève mais n'en abusé pas non plus, vous devrais faire des rondes le soir de 21h30 à 22h 3 fois par semaine, ensuite vous devrais organiser 1 bal pour halloween, 1 bal pour noël et un autre en fin d'année. Et bien sur vous partagerais un appartement avec salle commune et salle de bain pour vous 2, les chambres sont séparé par la salle de bain. Votre salle commune est représentée par le tableau d'une vieille maison avec un cheval qui se trouve au 3éme étage et votre mot de passe est Sagesse. Et a oui une chose avant que vous ne partez je vous autorise chacun d'invité 2 personnes maximum dans votre salle commune sur ce bonne soirée a vous 2 et surtout j'attends de votre part pas de dispute c'est bien compris ?

Malfoy et Moi : oui monsieur bonne soirée.

Nous arrivons dans notre salle commune et je dois dire que c'est magnifique et je suis étonné Malfoy n'a rien dit et il est monté directement dans sa chambre enfin temps mieux j'ai la paix au moins ce soir. Bon je vais parler avec mon chéri un peu et après dodo car demain les cours commencent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lundi matin, au réveil j'ai eu le droit à un gentil message de Maxime, c'est notre petit rituel du matin on s'envoie un message pour se dire bonjour et de passé une bonne journée, il est super adorable me dirait vous. Mais les bonnes chose ne dure jamais bien longtemps car mon colocataire a décidé de me faire enrager. Je vous raconte ce qu'il a fait, alors moi tranquille je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain mais quand je rentre je vois mes affaire de toilette dans la douche trempé et j'hurle :

Moi : MALFOY QU'ES CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC MES AFFAIRES !

Malfoy : pour quoi tu gueule comme sa miss-je-c 'est-tout il y a un problème ? Dis-je avec mon éternel sourire en coin.

Moi : Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème tu as vu ce que tu as fait abruti !

Malfoy : oh déjà tu me parle autrement tu dois me respecter.

Moi : ah et de ou je dois te respecter, tu te prends pour qui ?

Malfoy : je me prends pas je suis pour ton supérieur et de toute façon les moins que rien ont l'habitude d'être au service des autre.

Moi : pff tu me dégoute.

Malfoy : pas autant que toi. Dis-je en partant fière d'avoir cloué le bec à ce rat de bibliothèque.

Après cette mésaventure je suis partit directement en cours de potion que l'on a en commun avec les Serpentard je suis heureuse juste par ce que il y a Kévin tien justement il arrive mais bizarre il n'est pas seul, il est avec le pékinois (Parkinson), Zabini et bien sur la fouine (Malfoy). Kévin qui vient me parlé mais les 3 autre son derrière lui.

Kévin : coucou ma puce ça va ?

Moi : coucou toi et on va dire que oui. Dis-je en jetant un regard noir a Malfoy .

Kévin aller parler mais le professeur Rogue est arrivé donc nous sommes rentrés dans la classe et avant que la porte se ferme je vois Harry et Ron rentré je suis soulagé.

Rogue : Cette année je vais vous placer en binôme…. (Narrateur : il dit les groupes) Harry Potter avec Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley avec Blaise Zabini, et Drago Malfoy avec Hermione Granger et le petit nouveau Kévin Saltzman avec le groupe de Malfoy et Granger. Avant que tout le monde s'installe je vous ais marqué au tableau quelle potion est à faire maintenant vous avais 2h pour la faire et en silence je vous prie.

Kévin : alors c'est quoi que vous allez préparer comme potion ?

Malfoy : c'est la potion contre les moldus.

Moi : pff l'écoute pas c'est la potion pour être invisible pendant 30 minutes.

Malfoy : Pardon Kévin mais tu connais la sang-de-bourbe ?

Kévin : l'insulte surtout pas devant moi et oui je la connais c'est ma sœur de cœur je la connais depuis notre enfance.

Malfoy : ah ben super je suis entouré de moldus.

Après cette échange on commence la potion dans le calme appart que Malfoy fout trop rien il a tellement peur d'être contaminé c'est n'importe quoi lui.

-Rogue : Mlle Granger veuillez lire la page 5 de votre livre de potion.

-Moi : bien sûr.

Pendant que je lisais Kévin commença à me faire rire.

-Rogue : Mlle Granger 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect.

Je lançai un regard noir a cette abruti de Kévin à cause de lui j'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison.

A la fin de l'heure Rogue nous demande avec notre binôme de faire un exposé pour le lundi d'après, comme si sa suffisait pas que je sois H24 avec la fouine faut que je fasse un devoir avec lui heureusement que Kévin est la sinon je l'aurais déjà étripé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Me revoilà nous sommes samedi j'ai eu une semaine assez difficile surtout avec Malfoy il n'a pas arrêté de m'en faire voire de toute les couleurs encore heureux cette semaine on n'a pas eu de ronde à faire on commence lundi soir je sens le pire venir. Donc nous sommes samedi matin, cette après-midi je dois faire le devoir avec Malfoy et kévin. J'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry : coucou mione sa fait plaisir que tu viennes.

Ginny : Mione tu es là tu ne vois pas ton chéri ?

Moi : coucou Harry, Ginny, Ron et non je le vois pas normalement je devais mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mais sur la semaine prochaine je le vois je suis pressé il me manque.

Ron : oui sa on s'en doute.*pff mione je t'aime moi tu le vois donc pas et en plus tu me verrais tous les jours* (Narrateur : et oui notre petit Ronny est toujours fou de Hermione).

Moi : vous aller faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Ron : Harry et moi on va s'entrainé au Quidditch cette après-midi.

Ginny : et moi je vais dans le parc avec quelque amies tu veux venir avec moi ?

Moi : d'accord et j'aurais aimé Ginny mais je ne peux pas avec Kévin et Malfoy on doit faire l'exposé de potion. Vous l'avais fait les gars ?

Harry : pff non Parkinson dit qu'elle n'a pas assez de temps

Moi : Harry faut que tu le fasses tu vas avoir une mauvaise note.

Harry : ne t'inquiète pas Mione et toi Ron tu l'as fait ?

Ron : Avec Zabini on le fait demain.

La matinée passa bien vite à mon gout il est 14h j'attends devant la bibliothèque la fouine et kév qui devrait déjà être là. Tien j'entends des voix sa doit être eux.

Moi : vous êtes en retard.

Malfoy : commence pas on est à l'heure maintenant tais-toi et faisons le devoir le plus vite possible.

Kévin : allé zou on va le rejoindre. Dis-je à Hermy.

Sa fait déjà plus de 30 minute qu'on a commencé et on s'en sort pas trop mal et tous d'un coup je vois Kévin sortir de son sac des kit-kat, des kinder bueno…

Moi : et fait tournée

Kévin : rêve grosse bouffe !

Moi : vasi sérieux donne !

Kévin : non attend la dernière fois que je t'en ait donné tu m'as rien laissé

Moi : aller s'il te plait une barre de kit-kat et une barre de kinder bueno et 5 ou 6 floppy. Dis-je en rigolant

Kévin : d'accord.

Moi : et connard tu m'a presque rien donné.

Kévin : ben je t'ais donné ce que tu m'as demandé.

Malfoy : Bon sa suffit je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de vous entendre parler de bouffe moldus et de trainé avec toi sang-de-bourbe.

Kévin : Drago je t'ai dit de pas l'insulté quand je suis avec toi.

Moi : la fouine si tu n'es pas content tu peux partir

Malfoy : oué oué bon on se remet au travail plus vite fini plus vite je me casse. Et Kévin après tu fais quoi ?

Kévin : je reste avec mione je vous rejoindrai pour le diner.

Malfoy : je m'en douté bien tu préfères rester avec ce genre de personne. Dis-je en regardant Granger avec toute la haine que je lui porte.

Nous finîmes notre devoir et je partis avec Kévin dans le parc.

-Moi : depuis quand toi et Malfoy vous vous parlé ?

Kévin : ben depuis le 1er jour en fait par ce que quand je suis arrivais dans la salle commune des serpentard il y a Blaise qui est venu me posé des questions pourquoi j'étais là et tous quoi, et le lendemain je ne savais pas où aller et être avec qui et Blaise et Pansy mon accepté.

Moi : ça m'étonne par ce que Zabini, Parkinson et Malfoy ils côtoient que les gens de sang pur.

Kévin : ben pour l'instant ça va avec eux 3 je verrais bien avec le temps comment ça se passe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Maintenant parle-moi un peu de ta cohabitation.

Moi : si tu le dit. Et on va dire que ça va quand Malfoy ne m'en merde pas, ce qui est rare mais dans le fond ca peu allé.

Kévin je suis content pour toi si ça se passe bien et mais dit moi tu ne devais pas voir Max ?

Moi : si je devais le voir mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas qu'il aller dans sa famille et que sa faisait longtemps qu'il les avait pas vu mais bon sa me manque de pas être avec lui.

Kévin : oué je te comprends mais tu le revois le weekend prochain non ?

Moi : oui. Et toi alors ta personne en vue ?

Kévin : non mais bon je me fais pas de soucis de se coté là je suis un beau gosse.

Moi : mdr bien sur te fait pas trop de fleur surtout.

Kévin : et ça te dit de passé la matinée avec moi demain ?

Moi : bien sûr et comme sa l'après-midi je resterais avec Harry Ron et Ginny.

Le soir arriva c'est l'heure du diner, à la table des serpentards :

-Malfoy : tas passé une bonne fin d'après-midi avec la miss-je-c'est-tout ?

Kévin : oui mais parlons plutôt de vous qu'es ce que vous avais fait ?

Blaise : on a effrayé quelque petit de 1ere année s'était plutôt marrent.

Malfoy : et j'ai pensé demain tu pourrais rester avec nous à moins que tu préfères encore la compagnie de Granger.

Kévin : je passe la matinée avec elle mais l'après-midi je resterais avec vous.

Pansy : d'accord.

Pendant ce temps à la table des gryffondor.

Ron : ça va ta passé une bonne journée avec ton serpentard ?

Moi : il s'appelle Kévin et c'est mon frère de cœur qu'est-ce que tu as à me faire une crise de jalousie là.

Ron : tu passes tous ton temps avec l'ennemi.

Moi : arrête de dire n'importe quoi ce n'est pas notre ennemi

Ron : bien sûr que si, il est à SERPENTARD

Moi : ET ALORS JE LE CONNAIS DEPUIS MA NAISSANCE ALORS JE PEUX TE DIRE QU'IL N'Y A RIEN DE MECHANT CHEZ KEVIN ALORS FOUS MOI LA PAIX. Dis-je en partant et en étant énervé. *Non mais pour qui il se prend lui, surtout à me faire des crises de jalousie pour rien*

Ginny : bravo Ron tu es nul quand tu t'y mets.

Harry : Stop, Ron tu viens on va se coucher. Bonne nuit ma Ginny. Dis-je en l'embrassant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Me revoilà nous sommes lundi soir et je vais aller faire ma 1ere ronde avec Malfoy. Mais avant tous hier j'ai passé une agréable journée. Le matin j'étais avec Kévin on c'est super bien amusé et l'après-midi avec Harry, Ron, et Ginny on se baladait dans le parc jusqu'à ce que Ginny parti rejoindre ses amies, du coup Harry, Ron et moi on est partit voir Hagrid sa nous a changé les idées et s'était super. Mais ce que j'ai moins aimé dans ma journée c'est la petite dispute que j'ai eu mon copain je vais vous expliquer. A la fin de cette journée superbe je suis rentrée dans ma salle commune et il n'y avait pas Malfoy alors j'en ai profité pour appeler mon chéri mais si j'aurais su se qui aller se passé j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre. En fait sa faisait à peine 10 minutes que l'on était au téléphone et la fouine est arrivé dans notre salle commune et je n'ai pas dit à Maxime que je partageais un appartement avec un mec j'ai juste dit que j'avais un appartement à moi toute seule. Donc on parlait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Malfoy dise la chose la plus débile au monde :

-Malfoy : Bon tu te dépêche chérie on va dans ma chambre.

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Mais Maxime avait entendu et il commence a pété un câble :

-Maxime : c'est qui se mec la ?

Moi : mais personne mon cœur

Maxime : me prend pas pour un con surtout, c'est qui se mec qui te dit chérie et tous la

Moi : mais c'est mon pire ennemi t'inquiète pas mon ange il fait sa juste pour me faire enragé et la preuve sa marche.

Maxime : oui c'est sa

Moi : je te promets que je le déteste demande même a Kévin il te dira exactement la même chose crois-moi mon cœur

Maxime : ok bon moi j'y vais bisous ma chérie

Moi : je t'aime

Maxime : moi aussi.

Après avoir raccroché je lance un regard plein de reproche à Malfoy et on part pour faire notre ronde. Au bout de quelque minute je commence a parlé.

-Moi : pure Malfoy tes vraiment qu'un con sérieux tu pensé faire quoi la en disant sa surtout que j'étais au téléphone avec mon copain ça va pas dans ta tête

Malfoy : oh pauvre sang-de-bourbe tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ton mec.

Moi : tu aurais pu au moins te taire quand je lui parlais mais tu n'as aucun sens du respect. Tu c'est normalement quand une personne parle on doit le laissé terminer sa conversation.

Malfoy : sans blague mais toi tu n'es pas une personne, tu n'es rien d'autre que ordure.

Moi : ET TOI TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN SALE MANGEMORT COMME TON PERE DE TOUTE FACON JE SUIS SUR QUE TU SUIVRAS LES MEMES TRACE QUE TON PERE TU ES VRAIMENT INFECTE TU RESPECTE PERSONNE APART TOI ET TES AMIES AUSSI MANGEMORT.

Malfoy : TU NE C'EST PAS DE QUOI TU PARLE ALORS TU FERAIS MIEU DE LA FERMER

Moi : sinon quoi tu vas me tuer de toute façon tu es conditionné pour tuer alors ne te gêne surtout pas pour le faire maintenant !

Malfoy : je t'ais dit tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors ferme la, connasse. *Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette miss-je-c'est-tout, elle va souffrir *

Après ce petit accrochage nous partîmes chacun de notre côté pour faire notre ronde. Une foi fini je rentre dans notre salle commune et je vois que je suis seule en même temps sa m'arrange je ne voulais pas voir Malfoy, je vais dans ma chambre et j'écoute un peu de musique sa me détend quand je suis stressée, triste ou énervée. Je mis la musique que mon chéri et moi on écoute c'est Kenza Farah : Cœur Prisonnier, je commençai à chanter :

Ce soir encore comme tous les soirs,

Je pense fort à toi,

Les allers retours au parloir,

Ont eu raison de moi

Si seule devant ma feuille blanche,

J'essaie de trouver les mots.

Depuis que tu es plus là,

Dehors c'est plus la même,

Chaque seconde je pense à toi,

J'en perds même le sommeil.

Si dur de trouver la force de dire,  
A quoi bon continuer sans toi,

Refrain :  
Tu me manques  
Je ne peux plus avancer,  
Tu me manques  
Je n'en peux plus de mes pensées,  
Tu me manques  
Non je ne veux pas l'oublier,  
Je t'imagine tout seul et enfermé  
Mon cœur est prisonnier

Et je me réfugies dans tes lettres,  
Nos photos et tous les souvenirs,  
J'ai du mal à me reconnaître,  
Que vais-je devenir ?

Et je rêve que je suis que je suis prêt de toi,  
Je me sers dans le creux de tes bras.

Bébé, je perds pied, j'ai le cœur déchiré,  
Je ne pourrais pas assumer les mandats à envoyer,  
Ta famille à rassurer.

J'étouffe, et même si je te dis que tout va bien,  
Tu sais au fond plus rien ne va,  
Je sais que tu es condamné à jamais  
Malgré ça...

REFRAIN...

Pendant ce temps Malfoy dans sa chambre.

Malfoy : Putain Granger ferme là. *La vache elle chante super bien. Mais qu'es ce que je dis-moi pourquoi je suis en train de penser au rat de bibliothèque*

Revenons à moi je vais dormir car Monsieur le Mangemort vas pété un câble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Me revoilà nous sommes vendredi matin. Toute la semaine a était tendue avec Malfoy on s'insulté souvent, on se regardé toujours avec de la haine, il faisait exprès de me provoquer. Ah je suis contente par ce que pendant 3 jours je ne verrais pas sa tête de fouine car ce soir je vois Maxime aujourd'hui sa fait 6 mois que l'on est ensemble, je vais lui faire la surprise de venir plutôt car je lui ai dit que je venais pour 19h mais vu qu'on quitte tôt ce soir je vais chez lui pour 17h30 j'espère qu'il sera content en plus je lui ai réservé une petite surprise si vous avais compris de quoi je veux parler. Bon pour l'instant je suis en cour de métamorphose, je suis au milieu de Ron et Harry. Justement Ron me parle :

- Ron : Hermy je ne comprends rien

Moi : fais un effort déjà pour écouter et la tu pourras comprendre

Ron : Hermione s'il te plait aide moi je suis perdu là

Moi : bon juste pour cette fois-ci que je t'aide.

Ron : Merci tu es super

Harry : ah quand même Ron tu es incroyable.

L'heure se termina assez vite ainsi que la matinée vient l'heure de déjeuner. Ginny arriva et s'assis à côté de nous mais avant qu'elle ne parle elle embrassa Harry, qu'ils sont mignon tous les 2.

Ginny : Hermione ça va ?

Moi : oui je suis trop contente je vois Maxime ce soir et je reviens que dimanche. Et j'ai prévu de faire tu c'est quoi. Dis-je tout bas à Ginny.

Ginny : sérieux, tu me raconteras comment sa seras passé.

Moi : oui t'inquiète pas tu seras au courant.

Ron : Hermy ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas là jusqu'à dimanche ?

Moi : ben Ron a ton avis.

Ron : d'accord. *J'en ai marre de son Maxime, c'est avec moi que tu devrais être Hermione pas avec lui*

Moi : bon je vous laisse je vais rejoindre Kévin je vous rejoins en cours.

Je partis rejoindre Kévin et pendant ce temps Harry et Ron ont eu une petite discussion.

Harry : Ron faudrait que tu te décides à lui dire.

Ron : dire quoi et à qui ?

Harry : fais pas l'idiot. Dire à Hermione que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Ron : tu es au courant qu'elle a un copain et sa fait 6 mois aujourd'hui qu'elle sort avec, alors je crois que j'ai aucune chance.

Harry : peut-être mais tu serais soulagé de lui dire.

Ron : et foutre en l'air notre amitié, non ce n'est pas grave je lui dirais rien.

Harry : d'accord mais alors arrête de faire des crises de jalousie s'il te plait.

Ron : oui je vais essayer.

Pendant ce temps moi et Kévin nous sommes dans ma salle commune.

Kévin : bientôt l'heure de voir Maxime.

Moi : et oui je suis tellement pressé

Kévin : j'en doute même pas et vous aller faire quoi ?

Moi : je ne sais pas encore mais bon tu dois te douter de quelque chose

Kévin : oui et promet moi de prendre toute les protections qui faux

Moi : mais oui tu me connais voyons

Kévin : oui et en fait tu vas y aller comment ?

Moi : Dumbledor m'a fait faire un portoloin j'aurais juste a prononcé une formule pour l'activé. Et sinon tu vas faire quoi pendant mon absence ?

Kévin : a d'accord. Et Drago a prévu de se faire une petite soirée avec Blaise et moi ce soir dans votre salle commune vu que tu ne seras pas la et je cite sa sera d'enfer, c'est lui qui as dit ça.

Moi : ok tu pourras faire attention s'il te plait qu'il n'essaye pas d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Kévin : promis petite sœur.

Après cette discussion je suis parti en cours et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai trouvé les dernières heures les plus longues. Et voilà arrive l'heure que je parte je dis au revoir à Kévin, Ginny, Harry et Ron et j'actionne le portolion. J'arrive dans une petite ruelle, je vais aller chez Maxime directement il sera surpris. Je suis presque arrivé je passe devant un petit par et là c'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêté de battre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Je reprends et la mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceau. Je vois Maxime assis sur un banc avec une autre fille assis sur lui en train de rigolé et de s'embrassé. J'arrive devant lui.

Maxime : Chérie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dis-je en repoussant la fille sur moi.

Moi : PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC CETTE FILLE ?

Maxime : Laisse-moi-t'expliqué

Moi : J'ATTENDS QUE SA QUE TU M'EXPLIQUE, C'EST QUI CELLE-LA ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS QUE TU ES AVEC ?

Maxime : c'est récent sa fais que 3 semaines même pas je te promets qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime

Moi : TU LA RECONTRER COMMENT ?

Maxime : au lycée mais elle ne compte pas pour moi bébé je t'en prie calme toi, je t'aime

Fille : Maxime je t'appelle demain, je vous laisse régler vos problèmes.

Moi : C'EST SA DEGAGE CONASSE

Maxime : calme toi

Moi : tu me dis surtout pas de me calmé. Comment tu as pu me faire sa je t'aimais, tu étais tous pour moi, aujourd'hui sa fait 6 mois que l'on est ensemble, pourquoi tu m'as trahie !

Maxime : écoute moi je suis désolé je m'en veux terriblement mon cœur pardonne moi, je t'aime je te promets que jamais je ne recommencerais, accorde moi une 2eme chance je t'en prie.

Moi : Ne jamais dire jamais et non laisse-moi s'il te plait je vais rentrer à l'internat

Maxime : bébé reste on doit s'expliqué.

Moi : non au contraire je pense que tous est clair, toi et moi c'est fini. Je viendrais récupérer mes affaires plus tard.

Maxime m'embrassa pour la dernière fois et je lui dis au revoir. J'arrive dans la petite ruelle et j'actionne le portoloin.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, Drago, Blaise et Kévin était confortablement installé dans les canapés et joué aux échecs version sorcier.

Blaise : c'est agréable quand Granger n'est pas là.

Drago : ah tu l'as dit je vais avoir la paix pendant 3 jours le bonheur quoi

Kévin : vous savais Hermione n'est pas vraiment comme vous croyez, ici elle est la miss-je-c 'est-tout mais dans le monde moldus elle n'est pas comme sa elle s'amuse beaucoup

Drago : j'ai du mal à le croire

Kévin : et pourtant c'est la vérité que je vous dis.

Blaise : bon si on arrêté de parler d'elle et si on se concentré sur notre partie d'échecs.

Tout a coups on entend un bruit on se retourne tous les 3 et on voit Hermione.

Kévin : Ma puce qu'es ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu es là ?

Moi : Oh Kévin. Dis-je en me précipitant dans ses bras en pleurant et je remarque même pas les regards intrigué de Malfoy et de Zabini.

Kévin : c'est Maxime c'est ça ?

Moi : oui. Dis-je en pleurant encore plus.

Kévin : viens on va s'assoir. Maintenant explique moi qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : j'ai trop mal

Kévin : il ta fait du mal ?

Moi : non mais quand je suis arrivé je l'ai surpris assis sur un banc avec une autre en train de s'embrassé et de rigolé, j'ai trop mal je ne veux pas le perdre

Kévin : et chut calme toi je suis là et qu'es que tu as dit quand tu les a vus ?

Moi : on s'est disputé et à la fin je lui ai dit que nous 2 s'était fini et après il m'a embrassé et je suis partit. Mais j'ai besoin de lui je ne suis pas prête à le perdre.

Kévin : je c'est ma puce, mais peut-être c'est mieux ainsi regarde même toi tu m'as dit que depuis quelque temps il était pu pareil avec toi.

Moi : je c'est mais je l'aime de trop j'y arriverais pas sans lui.

Kévin : mais si t'inquiète pas, je suis là et il y a aussi Harry, Ron et Ginny et tu c'est ce qu'on dit 1 de perdu 10 de retrouvé.

Moi : tu es bête. Dis-je en rigolant.

Moi : je vais aller me couché, tu pourrais dormir avec moi ce soir s'il te plait ?

Kévin : oui j'arrive je termine la partie et je viens promis vas te reposer. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Pendant que je monte me coucher j'attends Malfoy dire à Kévin :

- Malfoy : je n'ai pas trous compris là, elle est pus avec son moldus de mec ?

Kévin : non mais évite de lui en parlé, bon je vais y aller passé une bonne fin de soirée a demain.

Malfoy et Zabini : dac toi aussi mec.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Samedi matin, je me retourne et je vois Kévin dormir paisiblement a côté de moi et les évènements de la veille me revienne à l'esprit tous d'abord je suis pus avec Maxime et c'est à ce moment que je me mets a pleuré et en même temps je viens de réveiller Kévin qui me dit :

- Kévin : à non ma petite chérie ne pleure pas

Moi : c'est trop dur je n'arrive pas a réalisé que plus jamais je serais avec lui, je ne peux pas vivre sans sa présence je l'aime trop.

Kévin : je sais mais dit toi que si il t'aimait vraiment il t'aurait pas trompé, bon tu viens on va prendre notre petit déjeuné, tu veux le prendre là ou dans la grande salle ?

Moi : oui et je préfère ici mais bon je n'ai pas faim.

Kévin : d'accord et non tu vas manger.

Moi : et demain tu viendras avec moi chercher mes affaires chez Maxime ?

Kévin : oui ne t'inquiètes pas, aller maintenant on va manger.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune Malfoy et Zabini était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné aussi.

Zabini : Tien Kévin ça va ?

Kévin : oui et les gars sa vous dérange pas si Hermione et moi on mange ici ?

Malfoy : pff encore elle, toi sa me gêne pas mais elle non merci.

Moi : si tu n'es pas content tu te barre d'accord je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Malfoy : a oui tu n'es pas d'humeur car ton mec ta trompé pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe.

Moi : Je t'en merde. Dis-je en repartant dans ma chambre en pleurant.

Kévin : sérieux Drago arrête là, elle va vraiment très mal.

Zabini : bon on mange ou quoi.

La matinée passa très vite, j'ai passé tous le matin dans ma chambre avec Kévin qui me réconforté. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Kévin m'avais forcé à aller dans la grande salle pour pas que je déprime encore plus. Donc j'arrive à la table des Gryffondors et Harry, Ron et Ginny me regarde sans comprendre pourquoi je suis là. Je me mets a parlé :

-Moi : avant que vous vous mettez a parlé je suis là par ce que hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose.

Ginny : qu'es qui s'est passé ?

Moi : euh… j'ai rompu avec Maxime. Dis-je en pleurant

Harry : Comment ça se fais ?

Moi : hier quand je suis parti plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise et ben en fait je l'ai vus dans un parc avec une autre dans ses bras. C'est trop dur de pu être avec lui. Dis-je alors qu'Harry et Ginny me font un calin.

Ron : ben ce n'est pas grave tu c'est tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aimera vraiment, oublie le.

Moi : c'est facile de dire sa mais comment veut tu que je l'oublie hier sa faisait 6 mois que j'étais avec lui.

Ginny : aller ma Hermione faut que tu manges.

Moi : je suis désolé je n'ai pas faim je vais remonter dans ma chambre.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et heureusement Malfoy n'est pas là, je regarde mon portable et je vois un message de Maxime qui me dit :

Maxime : mon bébé je t'aime bien plus que tous, l'histoire avec la fille s'était une énorme erreur j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Pardonne moi je t'en prie. Je t'aime je te le promets.

Je renvoi un message à Maxime en lui disant :

Moi : je t'aime aussi mais je suis désolé je ne pourrais pu te faire confiance et tu m'as trahi. Toi et moi c'est vraiment fini alors s'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille demain je viens chercher mes affaire et après je t'en prie laisse-moi et reste avec ta pute. Je t'aime mais on peut plus être ensemble et s'il te plait réponds pas.

La journée passa bien vite, j'avais passé toute ma journée dans ma salle commune a pleuré et a écouté de la musique .Malfoy et rentré très tard, moi j'étais déjà dans ma chambre à essayer de dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Aujourd'hui dimanche, cette après-midi je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez Maxime ça va être dure de le voir. Mais avant sa je rejoins Harry et la petite compagnie dans la salle commune Gryffondor.

Ginny : Ah Hermione faut que je te parle seule a seule viens dans ma chambre.

Moi : coucou les amies et oui Ginny j'arrive.

Dans la chambre de Ginny :

Moi : alors qu'es qu'il y a ?

Ginny : ça va tu tien le coup ?

Moi : avec du mal surtout que cette après-midi je vais chez lui récupéré mes affaire ça va être dur.

Ginny : et tu penses qu'il va tenter quelque chose ?

Moi : j'en suis même sur mais je le repousserais quoi qu'il fasse.

Ginny : tu as bien raison et dit toi que tu trouveras mieux, un mec gentil qui te protégeras et qui t'aimeras.

Moi : oui enfin je l'espère. Bon on descend voir ce que font les garçons ?

Ginny : dac

Donc on descend et ont voient Harry et Ron faire une bataille de polochon du coup Ginny et moi on s'en mêle. Et voilà comment s'est passé ma matinée avec eux. Je vais partir mais avant sa je dis au revoir à mes amies y compris Kévin et ils me souhaitent un bon courage. Me voici devant la maison de Maxime je sonne et je le vois m'ouvrir la porte et me dire :

Maxime : salut tu vas bien ?

Moi : c'est sa salut et qu'es ce que ça peut te foutre si je vais bien ou pas.

Maxime : par ce que je t'aime

Moi : oui ben drôle de façon de me le prouvé que tu m'aime enfin bref je ne suis pas là pour parler mais pour récupérer mes affaire, justement ou sont-elles ?

Maxime : dans ma chambre tu viens ?

Moi : oui j'arrive.

Arrivé dans la chambre :

Maxime : je te les ai déjà mis dans un sac

Moi : ok bon alors au revoir. Dis-je en partant avec mon sac.

Maxime : Attends. Dis-je en la prenant par le bras.

Moi : sérieux Maxime lâche-moi

Maxime : non je veux qu'on parle. Je t'aime je te laisserais pas partir je sais que j'ai fait une énorme erreur mais je suis pus avec j'ai compris à quel point je t'aime.

Moi : cool tu veux quoi ? Une médaille pour avoir quitté ta pouffe ou pour m'avoir fait souffrir ?

Maxime : je veux rien a par toi !

Moi : désolé mais je ne peux pus s'il te plait maintenant laisse-moi partir et oublie-moi

Maxime : tu m'aime pus c'est ça ?

Moi : PUTIN MAIS TU VEUX SAVOIR OK TU VAS SAVOIR. JE SUIS DINGUE DE TOI TOUS LES SOIR JE PLEURE POUR TA GUEULE DE CON. JE T'AIME, JE N'AIS PAS DE REPERE SANS TOI, J'ARRIVE PAS A ETRE HEUREUSE MAIS VOILA TU M'AS TRAHI TU CROIS QUOI QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNER OH SA NON. MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, JE VOUDRAIS JUSTE ETRE DE NOUVEAU HEUREUSE ET J'ESPERE TROUVER UN HOMME AVEC LEQUEL JE SERAIS COMBLAIS MAIS VOILA TOI ET MOI ON PEUT PUS ETRE ENSEMBLE POURTANT JE TE JURE QUE JE T'AIME MAIS LAISSE MOI T'OUBLIER.

Maxime : MAIS JE T'AIME TU COMPRENDS SA ?

Moi : oui bien sûr quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un on ne la trompe pas. Alors sur ce au revoir. Dis-je en claquant la porte de sa maison.

J'arrive dans ma salle commune que je partage avec l'autre abruti de Malfoy et tien justement il commence à me chercher :

Malfoy : alors petite sang-de-bourbe ta passé une bonne après-midi chez ton mec a non j'oubliais chez ton EX.

Moi : oh Malfoy ta gueule

Malfoy : tu te prends pour qui a me parlé comme sa tu vas t'excusé immédiatement.

Moi : oui c'est ça, maintenant je vais dans ma chambre. Dis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

Malfoy : c'est sa pauvre fille va.

Je vois deux messages sur mon portable, un de Maxime et l'autre de Kévin.

Maxime : juste pour te dire que pendant 6 mois j'ai passé des super moments avec toi je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir trompé je regrette vraiment sache une chose je t'aime mais je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé, je vais te laisser tranquille. J'espère que tu seras heureuse Bisous.

Je lui réponds :

Moi : merci de comprendre sache une chose que je regrette aussi que sa soit terminé. Je t'aime et toi aussi soi heureux. Bisous.

Je regarde le message de Kévin.

Kévin : ma grosse d'amour j'espère que sa étais si tu veux me voir tu me le dit et je viendrais. Je t'aime.

Je lui réponds :

Moi : ça va pas vraiment mais je t'explique demain là je vais essayer de dormir un peu je t'aime mon frère.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi je sens que je vais passer une journée nul déjà pour commencer j'ai très mal dormis cette nuit car je pensais a Maxime, ensuite se matin j'ai cours de potion avec les Serpentards et pour finir se soir j'ai la ronde à faire avec Malfoy qu'elle bonheur. Je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle ça va me faire du bien de voir du monde. J'arrive devant la salle de cours ont s'apprêtent a s'installé à nos place habituelle et le professeur Rogue nous dit :

Rogue : pour se cour je vais vous placer comme je le souhaite alors… (Narrateur : il dit les groupes) Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott. Et le dernier groupe Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Kevin Saltzman et Hermione Granger. Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une dissertation sur la potion Boudolesque (Narrateur : c'est moi qui a donné ce nom et on va dire qu'elle sert a soigné les blessures peut profondes). Vous avais 2 heures pour me faire cette dissertation sur ce bonne chance.

Malfoy : super bon on va s'y mettre.

Zabini et Kévin : ouais.

Kévin : ma puce ça va tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien ?

Moi : non je n'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit

Kévin : à cause de Maxime ?

Moi : oui hier je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras et lui laissais une autre chance.

Zabini : vous nous le dites si ont dérangent, non par ce que je vous signale que on a un devoir à faire et que les histoires de cœur de Granger je m'en contre fiche royalement.

Malfoy : ce que je vais dire va peut-être choquer tout le monde mais ta raison Granger retourne pas avec lui de toute façon personne est bien pour toi.

Moi : pff tu es vraiment con Malfoy bon on se met au travail j'en ai marre d'entendre n'importe quoi.

1heure plus tard on entend Parkinson dire :

Parkinson : Non mais putain vous êtes vraiment des trolls vous savais rien faire regarder ce que vous avais fait. Vous m'avais mis de la potion sur moi bande de nul.

Rogue : S'il vous plait Mlle Parkinson taisez-vous et veuillez-vous assoir et en ce qui concerne Mr Potter et Mr Weasley vous aurais 1heure de colle ce soir maintenant taisez-vous et au travail.

Ron : on voit qu'il y a du favoritisme. Dis-je à Harry.

Rogue : un problème peut-être Mr Weasley ?

Ron : non aucun monsieur

Rogue : bien maintenant je ne veux plus entendre personne jusqu'à la fin de l'heure j'espère que vous avais compris.

La fin de l'heure se passas relativement vite et silencieuse. Je dis à Kévin qu'après manger je voudrais lui parlé et je me dirige vers mon autre cours qui est métamorphose. A la fin de cette matinée je sors de la grande salle car je viens de finir de manger et je vois Kévin qui se lève je l'attends et ont se dirigent vers la cour. Arrivais à un banc Kévin me dit :

Kévin : Alors tu voulais me parlais de Maxime s'en doute ?

Moi : oui exact. Hier sa étais trop dure pour moi de le voir et de lui parlais je te jure je voulais lui dire que je voulais revenir avec.

Kévin : rassure moi tu n'es pas retourné avec ?

Moi : non bien sûr que non, on s'est disputés et à la fin je lui ai dit que je l'aimais toujours mais qu'on pouvait pu être ensemble et tous quoi.

Kévin : ok, c'est bien surtout pense pus a lui il sert à rien se gars et tu trouveras bien quelqu'un dans cette école.

Moi : oui on verra et toi je trouve que tu t'es rapproché beaucoup de Parkinson. Oh s'il te plait me fais pas l'air surpris je ne suis pas avec vous mais je te vois, tu la fais rire et se midi elle ta pris la main, alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Kévin : sa signifie rien juste que l'on s'est rapproché. Dis-je en partant.

Moi : connard tu me laisse en plant pff

Kévin : gamine mais je t'aime quand même ne t'inquiète pas.

Moi : c'est toi le gamin et je t'aime aussi. Et au faite tu vas ou comme ça ?

Kévin : je te laisse en plant comme tu viens de dire. Non sérieusement je pars retrouvé Drago et Blaise. A toute chérie.

Moi : d'accord.

Je vais aller étudié a la bibliothèque et pendant se temps la Kévin arriva dans le dortoir des Serpentard où se trouve Drago et Blaise.

Blaise : ah enfin tu es là.

Kévin : oui alors de quoi parlais vous ?

Drago : rien.

Blaise : on parlait de ce que Drago

Drago : Blaise tait toi.

Blaise : même pas en rêve. Donc oui je disais qu'on parlait de ce que Drago a dit à ta copine Granger tout à l'heure.

Kévin : A oui ça. Sérieusement pourquoi tu l'insulte toujours elle ta rien fais et me sort pas l'excuse de genre c'est une sang-de-bourbe par ce que moi je suis moldus et tu me parle j'avoue que au début ta eu du mal à me parlais mais la regarde on se parle super bien donc pourquoi tu la déteste tu la connais même pas.

Drago : vous me faite chier sérieux on peut changer de sujet.

Blaise : d'accord, d'accord si t'insiste.

La journée se termina assez vite pour mon plus grand déplaisir surtout que Malfoy a l'air de mauvaise humeur moi je dis que je vais passer une super soirée. La preuve les 10 premières minutes se passe dans le silence jusqu'à ce que monsieur la fouine parle :

Malfoy : alors pas trop de mal à vivre sans ton moldus de mec.

Moi : putain Malfoy tu ne vas pas commencer sérieux.

Malfoy : Je fais ce que je veux petite merde.

Moi : J'EN AIS MARRE MALFOY TU COMPRENDS MARRE QUE TU M'INSULTE A LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE, QUE TU TE PRENDS POUR UN CHEF ALORS QUE TU N'ES RIEN JE SUIS FATIGUES JE N'EN PEUX PLUS MAIS SA PERSONNE PEUT LE COMPRENDRE ALORS FICHE MOI LA PAIX UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE. Dis-je en partant en pleurant.

Malfoy : c'est ça casse- toi pauvre conne. *et merde quel con je l'ai fait pleurer, mais pourquoi je m'en préoccupe je m'en fou d'elle. *

J'arrive dans notre salle commune je monte directement dans ma chambre et je commence a chanté Kenza Farah il m'a trahie et une foi fini de chanté je pleure dans mon lit je n'en peux plus de tout, du fait que j'ai quitté Maxime et que Malfoy m'insulte tout le temps, et surtout j'ai beau avoir des amies je me sens seule. Je m'endors sur ces pensées et je me préoccupe même pas si Malfoy est rentré ou non.


End file.
